Fixing Mistakes
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: In the latest attack against her twin, she is left with without her memories. She keeps her distance, but when Victoria attacks with her newborn army, she can't stay away anymore. Especially when it seems like everyone is screwing up. When did the Major become weak? When did her twin like control freaks? Damage control, anyone? 3shot RileyxBellaxjacob...JasxTwinxSeth
1. Chapter 1

**Moon Says** : This has been sitting on my computer for years, people. Last time I edited it, pr maybe published it, was in 2014. Damn. It isn't the best thing ever, but it is something. I can't concentrate on work right now, so I'm getting rid of this!

 **Pages/Words** : 8/3260

 **Summary** : In the latest attack against her twin, she is left with without her memories. She keeps her distance, but when Victoria attacks with her newborn army, she can't stay away anymore. Especially when it seems like everyone is screwing up. When did the Major become weak? When did her twin like control freaks? Damage control, anyone?

 **Notes** : Same deal as I usually say (though I don't think I published something like this before, besides Worth It). Soul Twins=same soul, split into two bodies. 3500 years ago, a vampire found his mate in a shifter female. The first ever female shifter and daughter of the first shifter. Bella was named Bellatrix and the other Morrigan. The night they were born, their gifts went out of control and Morrigan's fire gift burned the house down. All this time she has blamed herself, but it wasn't her fault. Enemies of her father broke into the house, killed their mother and Bella, and, as the house burned down, used their gifts on Bella (they hadn't meant for her to get hurt). Bella keeps getting "reborn" (really, deaged and her memories wiped, every time she comes close to dying by the two who killed her mother—they want to use her against her father, but they can never find her, Morrigan does). Bella is really the one with the vision gifts (inherited from their mother), but because she cannot access them at the moment, Morrigan is getting it through their bond/father's gift.

 **Fixing Mistakes** Chapter 1

I don't know what I was more pissed at: the wolves, the Major, or myself.

The red head was becoming a pain in the ass. No doubt, sooner rather than later, the Volturi would step in, and I honestly didn't want to see them anytime soon. I didn't want to be more confused…which lead me to be pissed in the first place.

I have amnesia; let's just say it's extremely uncommon in my species. I'm a half breed, I think. From what my father has told me, I've come to believe that, but I'm finding it hard to trust anyone these past few years.

All I know about the supernatural is from what he has told me; that and the rare times my memory pops in with random information. I know a little of my past, mostly I am very strong, well connected, and feared. Though as a half-breed, I am not as strong or fast as the full-blooded ones. I'm one of the few boogeymen of our world.

He told me that I am connected to the Volturi's leaders: Caius, Aro, and Marcus. And to every freaking war that has graced the planet…

I think that says something…maybe like I'm a bloody masochist? That or I'm a very sadistic person…maybe both.

Anyway, of those wars, it includes those involving vampires, werewolves, and the shifters. The only one he told me about was the one during the American Civil War: the Southern Newborn Wars.

That gets me to the point of why I'm pissed at the Major. Father told me he is one of the other boogymen, the God of War in fact. He told me some wonder who would win in a fight: me or the Major. Every time the Major is mentioned I feel connected with him, but I don't know why…

What I do know is that bastard should have been able to catch and rip the red heard to pieces! What the hell had he been doing the last sixty plus years? Sitting on his ass? Or was his shoving his thumbs up his ass? Or a stick maybe, he sure was slow enough for it. The Major that came to my mind was deadly, nothing stopped him. Not even a vampire with a gift.

Then that leads me to why I'm pissed at the wolves…I saw Paul go after Emmett when he crossed the treaty lines. That idiot, the redhead was right behind him! He could have killed her then and there.

They are such idiots and weaklings!

Speaking of weakness…maybe the reason why the Major was being such a pussy—was it because of the little boy at his side?—the Major feed regularly on human blood during the wars. Then he was the Major, the God of War.

I closed my eyes, a tingle of a memory flashed across my mind. I could see him, covered in blood, his eyes a blazing. His body tensed, coiled, and ready to strike. He was amazing; he made my body sing, and I know once or twice I felt fear of him. Or was it for him?

Now, I don't feel anything. Father warned me that my memories would return, and it had to be natural without emotion. Emotion would cloud and disrupt them; taint them in a sense. But more than that, they would bring me pain. Father said that if I wasn't careful or emotionless, the memories would flood back, and damage my mind so severely that I would go insane and have to be put to death.

So basically, I can't rush the memories, and I can't allow myself to feel emotions. I had a sinking suspicious that father told me about the emotionless thing to stop someone from having control over me, from using me.

A trace of information danced at the edge of my mind and the amnesia block. I knew someone from my past, someone empathic: someone who could control my emotions. If someone could control someone's emotions, which is everything that a person is, it means that they can control you.

This leads to where I am pissed at myself. I can't force myself to remember. I can't do anything but let the memories come and go as they please. I've been told that sometimes I know a lot of things about my past and tell it, but later I forget all about it. I suspect those are the times I let my emotions take over me.

I've waited years for my memories to come back. I've waited years to become myself again. I've waited years to find out what else that bastard took from me besides my memories. He took who I was, and he will pay. If I haven't killed the asspoke yet.

Father wasn't sure if I had done it already. I asked him if the memory wiper wasn't dead yet, could he reverse it? Apparently, nothing is known about the gift at all. No one knows what would happen if he dies. If he dies, does my memory come back? What if I had killed him already? Is it permanent?

How powerful was the gift in the first place, was another question I had asked. One that made me asked another: why, if he wiped my memory, am I still remembering things? The answer, apparently, is quite simple: my will was stronger than his gift, which means that I can overcome it.

Sigh.

I should be searching for the asswipe that did this to me, but instead I am watching after my Iza; who has made a very poor choice in a boyfriend. I leave her alone for a month—a month!—and she goes off and gets her one of those possessive guys that won't let her do shit and, as a bonus, controls her.

Yes, I saw it. He not only left her catatonic, but he won't own up to the mistakes he made and the consequences. The bastard left her which he shouldn't have been able to if he was her true mate. But more than that, she wouldn't have fallen in love with someone else if that happened.

Leaving her was the mistake that he made, and the consequences was her falling in love with the shifter. But he doesn't care. Instead, all that runs through his mind is that she is his and no one else can have her. He is a pathetic dumbass really. I don't know why the boy seer put it in his head that they were mates.

There was always something I believed when thinking about mates. Mates involved being equals, trusting each other, but also compromise. Mates have a need to be with each other, one that wouldn't let one leave the other. Mates can't harm the other.

Edward apparently didn't get the memo on how mates work. He isn't any of those things. He will never let Bella be his equal; he will never trust her to take care of herself; he left her, and hurt her deeply. He restricts her on who she sees and doesn't, makes sure she doesn't see who he doesn't want her to, and what about that whole trip to Florida? The list was too long to list, and I was growing bored of this already.

Of course, I say mates are to be equal of each other, and that the male is the dominant one, but still…Edward had too much control.

Didn't daddy Cullen teach him anything?

Really, idiots, the lot of them.

"Penny for your thoughts, hime?"

I've got a feeling that being called hime should piss me off and leave me in unbearable pain, but it doesn't. Mostly because I've shut off my emotions, but more so because I can't remember why…

"Why is everyone an idiot?" I said instead of focusing on those thoughts.

I heard a snort behind me, then a dramatic gasp from the drama queen talking to me.

" _Moi_?" he said in a voice that was full of disbelief, and a hint of hurt. "How could you call _moi_ an idiot? Since when have I done something that would warrant such a disgraceful and quite hurtful name?" he paused for a second and the other voice snorted again, trying not to laugh.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "On second thought, don't answer that."

I took a deep breath as I turned from him and looked to the sky, the stars were nowhere to be seen; the night was cloudy as well. Yet, I saw the moon quite clearly.

A part of me had always been drawn to the moon. The moon was always there for me. She was like the mother I never had—insert deep pain and longing that I quickly throw away—she showed me so many things. I think she even showed me in some form how to use my gift…

"She did, sweetie," his voice was soft as he wrapped his arms around me and held me to him; he offered me comfort when even I didn't know I needed it. "But let's not think of her. I don't want you depressed and moody, God knows how unlucky I was that Char over here was turned during her PMSing. I get enough of her!"

I braced myself to feel the impact, via him, of her smacking him quite hard upside the head.

I wanted to laugh, but I was afraid to feel. I had repressed myself for so long that I wasn't sure what to do. There were so many emotions that could hurt me. Just a few moments ago, I was about to open myself to a slaughter.

I was lucky to have the both of them; they kept me from falling into a dark hole and staying there, destroying myself from the inside out. So many times I wanted to give up and just end it all. So many times I would remember things that would drive me either into a rage so uncontrollable or into dark spiraling dark hole that sucked everything from me and made me feel like a Dementor was holding me in its arms.

Was my past so horrible that I actually wanted it all to be gone? Did I do so many unforgiveable things that made me want to die? To give up on life?

I sighed and felt his hold on me tighten as I sensed her moving in front of me. I knew both of them loved and cared for me so much that they were worried and concerned right now. But they hid it quite well. When I looked in her eyes, I saw nothing of her emotions.

"What are you going to do about the situation?" her voice was clear, neutral and a tad bit cold. Just like how like 'em. I also like how she turned the topic around.

I hummed for a second as I thought. Just thinking of the situation brought my thoughts back from before. I knew I was pissed, logically, but not emotionally. That was how I was now: I didn't feel emotions, but I knew what I should be feeling. Like before when she hit him upside the head, I didn't feel amused but it the thought registered. It's hard to explain, I knew what I should be feeling, but I didn't feel it.

"We will take action soon, what's happening now?"

"Tomorrow the pussy that caged the Major will start training the covens of cunts and wolfies," my Captain quickly answered.

I nodded and leaned back into his chest, my stomach was starting to ache, and I knew this was not a good sign. I heard them take in a deep breath, and I felt them both growl lowly and with just a look my Lieutenant whimpered and the man holding me stopped. Good boy and girl; it seemed that they knew their master well.

She only whimpered for a few seconds before her eyes asked if she could speak, and I nodded giving that permission. "When will the attack be?"

I bit my lip for a few seconds, a habit I picked up from my Iza, and it started again, the growling. I had about had enough of that shit and said so. They both bowed their heads—he titled his to where his cheek rested against mine.

"If they are starting to train now, and looking at the newspapers…it will be soon. Summer vacation has started and—" I stopped speaking as I gasped and threw my head back. My eyes went wide, and I couldn't see for a second, my vision didn't go black: it went white. Only for a few seconds before I saw a scene played out in front of me.

" _What did you see, Alice?" a deep voice asked, the southern accent was slight, but could be heard._

" _The newborn army…is about to attack." a shaking voice was heard, one that didn't seem to have changed during puberty._

" _When?" the male voice from before demanded quietly._

 _The shaking voice quivered more. "In three days on the fifteenth. He was thinking of telling them to eat more to have them prepared for the battle. He was talking to someone in the shadows or talking to himself. After saying that he was questioned, something about why feed now, when they would attack the town? Riley said something about him not believing that those_ Cullens _wouldn't let them near the town. Then it ended after the other saying you leave in three days. I can't see anything else after that because of the wolves. Why can't they wait until after the summer is over? I've got to start planning their wedding!" the boy whined._

" _So that means we need to hunt tomorrow night to get ready ourselves. Who will stay with Bella? Will one hunt before?" the man continued on topic as he ignored the boy's whining._

 _The boy who looked to be no older than fifteen shook his head. He gave a small grin, one that still held some fear. "Edward will stay behind and we will leave him with Bella. I'll tell Charlie that the rest of the family is going camping, but I want a sleepover. Maybe then he will…"_

 _The male growled slightly, making the boy go submissive. "Why do you insist on pushing those two together? Can't you see that they aren't meant for each other?"_

 _The boy looked up and glared. "They are too! They look so cute together and plus Edward is alone. She blocks his gift with a mental shield! Of_ course, _she is his mate!"_

 _The man growled and pushed him into the wall—hard. The boy gasped in pain and whimpered in submission, but it wasn't enough. The man then proceeded to show the boy not to argue or glare at him._

When I came out, I blinked a few times confused slightly.

"What is it sugar?" Char asked, her eyebrows slightly rose at the question.

"Yeah, girly, what you see? The Major getting it on?" it idiot behind me asked as I turned to look at him, just in time to see him wiggle those eyebrows suggestively.

I nodded, shocking the woman behind me. "Why is he fucking a boy? When did he become a pederast?"

Char couldn't hold in her reaction, but the man in front of me—who still had his arms around me, holding me, anchoring me—didn't react, instead took on a thoughtful expression.

"Have you been sitting on this question for long?" he asked instead of answering.

I nodded again. "Since when did he become a pederast? I thought…" I trailed off, confusion taking over; a memory tried to rise before I tossed the confusion went away. I saw the pederast in question looking at me, and just from us staring at each other emotions…foreign ones I had never felt before rose inside me. After staring into his eyes for long, antagonizing, slow seconds, we couldn't take it anymore, and we jump at each other, ripping at each other's clothes and…then the memory went away as I smacked down the emotion as if it was a mole, and I had a mallet.

My face had a split second of confusion written on it, and it was enough for the ass in front of me to realize what I had seen. That was when he let loose his own reaction, letting go those emotions that I choose to ignore and embracing them.

I watched while my mind thought I should be annoyed at what he was doing. In a way, I think he was making fun of me…and I didn't like that.

So I broke out of his arms and back up until she stopped me by wrapping her around my neck. We were almost the same height; I was only two inches taller than her. She was five foot, while I was five foot two. Yet, right now she was taller than me because she liked to wear shoes, or should I say boots, that had more than two inches on them. When I wore my boots, I always had some that were either flat or had a low heel, so it was easy for her to be taller than me.

She leaned forward and put her chin on my right shoulder and sighed as she reigned in her emotions, the earlier outburst forgotten as she got control of herself. Both of them tried their best to keep their emotions hidden, at least where I could see them. It helped with my own repression. Though the dumbass in front of us did try to always make me laugh, something I can't fault him for.

Her hair slipped over, and I felt it brush against my right arm. Her hair was longer than mine, hers was past her butt, and I knew for a fact that she liked it that way. It was just something her mate could use to yank when he fucked her.

Mine on the other hand wasn't as long, but I had a feeling it would be shorter before long. It was almost to my elbows now.

Then, before my thoughts went further and thought of more differences between us—like how my tits were bigger than hers—she whispered in my ear. "What's the date?"

"The fifteenth," he and I both answered at the same time, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You knew that before I went all trancy?"

He shook his head, his light hair shaking with him. His hair reminded me of the man who didn't use to be a pederast. "You know how my gift works, _mi querido_."

"So we have until then to watch them train?" she paused as she thought about our early comments. The Major had been a topic before today that all of us talked about. We were all disappointed in his performance. "It won't be good training," she muttered.

I nodded and ended up yawning. His lips slowly turned into a smirk that was seriously turning me on—mostly because I knew what happened when he smirked like that.

"Sleepy are we? Not for long…" the chuckle that followed seriously made my skin crawl, yet that turn on I was talking about? Well, let's just say it had the opposite effect it would have had on someone else. Really makes me think I am, in fact, a masochist. But of course, I give as good as I get.

[£ʭ§]


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon Says** : Chapter 2! This is all I had written, and I think I'm going to end it after another chapter.

 **Pages/Words** : 7/2816

 **Fixing Mistakes** chapter 2

I did nothing but watch as they trained. I found it funny and ironic that the mind reader ended up flat on his ass by the dad of all people! But more than that, I did not like the fact that the Major couldn't defeat the boy.

And those kisses? Don't get me started on how my mind was telling me that I should be angry and jealous…but I couldn't figure out why.

I liked the wolves…soft and fluffy…me wanted to hold them and cuddle!

Then the explanation of what happened in the Major's past. I did get angry, so angry that I ended up passed out for a few days. When I woke up, I let the memories that wanted to come through and watched them. I saw a vampire…Peter called her Maria.

So, this was the bitch who tortured them. I remember that I met Peter and Char first; they had taken a group of newborns hunting, and we talked for hours. They had alerted me to the situation and to the Major. I remember telling them that the next time they left camp, I would find them and come back with them.

They had wanted this war to be over, and Peter knew that I was the one to get it done. I made a phone call to someone who sounded way too happy. I called him "little one" and told him that I was going to play with newborns; he better not interfere while I was playing and hung up.

Then I saw Char again, and she took me to camp and the first thing I laid eyes on was him: a red eye man of perfection. His clothes were ripped, and I saw what a great body he had. A part of me wanted to just run my fingernails down it, seeing his venom seep out of the lines I cut into it. My eyes traveled up his body (those boots looked very hot on him) and stopped at his eyes.

I barely noticed another woman walk up to us, watching. I only had eyes for this deadly man in front of me. We locked eyes for what seemed like forever before we suddenly made thunder-like sounds, and he tossed me into a tent near us, and our clothes were ripped away from our bodies…

The memory ended there. I remember before, when I went all trancy and saw the conversation between the Major and the boy, that it stopped there as well. I didn't see what happened after our clothes left our bodies.

"Awake yet, darlin'?" a voice that had a trace of worry buried deep asked softly.

I nodded and rose and felt his arms help me stand. I looked at both my companions and we all knew what happened. I had let my emotions get the best of me, and I paid for it. I remember the pain as I dreamed.

I got control of myself and asked a question they knew was coming. "When does the battle start?"

"It's morning now, so a few hours…I think it happens around noon. I'm not too sure." Peter answer, and I nodded.

"Char, go get my weapon. I'm going to need it. Peter, go call make that call. When ya'll are done, come find me."

With that we went our separate ways. I headed to the shower, took one, and got dressed.

I wore long black jeans that were quite tight. I didn't need to be caught on anything if I did have to fight. There was nothing worse (concerning clothes) than having baggy clothes for a newborn to grab. I put on my most comfortable boots.

The only question was what kind of shirt. As I thought about it, I pulled my long hair into a pony tail at the top of my head. Really, you had to keep it up, or the newborns would grab it.

I closed my eyes and started visualize. Best would be either long sleeves or tank top, both would have to be tight…one needed to be fully covered in a newborn fight. Yes, the teeth and nails could get through clothing but still…the more in between you the better. So, long sleeve under corset like tank top.

The long sleeve shirt was black as night. The tank top's straps were two fingers wide and black. It was kind of like a bodice, the thread was blood red and it was weaved alongside the black. Like an interlocking pattern, black then red, and so on.

I was ready.

I left the cabin at a dead run. I could sense the battle starting; there were over twenty vampires, and a handful of wolves. But it would be enough. I wasn't as fast as I once was before the whole amnesia thing, but I could still run faster than a human. I wasn't totally human now, the shifters and vampires could sense something different in me, but they would over look it and call me human.

The one how wiped my memory did something to by body as well. Like the Major, Char and Peter, I had scars all over my body. But now? There were none. It seemed it wiped my memory and my body of its past. I still held some of my powers, but a lot of it was lost on me.

I could hear the thunder, clashing, and the breaking of newborn bodies. I stopped for a second to get control of my battle lust. This was not the time to let my emotions overtake me. When I calmed myself down, I walked into the clearing.

Immediately everyone froze, shock taking over them all and paralyzing them. Hmm…maybe that empath is here after all. It gave me enough time to get further in before Mama and Daddy Cullen shouted at me to leave. It seemed then that everyone else unfroze.

The wolves had surrounded me a split second before the newborns attack.

The Cullens had gone back to attacking, knowing that I was safe with the wolves. Well, one of them didn't. The Major was still staring at me like the Earth had been destroyed and nothing mattered but me.

The boy shouted at him to move, and I noticed a newborn, a big one, who had a gift if I'm not mistaken, went after him. He didn't get two feet near him before he was blown back into a tree that was twenty feet away.

My pussy Major blinked, and we locked eyes. He titled his head, as if asking me what to do, and I did. "Go get them."

He was gone in a flash. I then turned the closest wolf. His fur was dark sliver, and he turned around as if he knew I wanted to talk to him. Our eyes locked, and I knew I wanted him to go with the Major to get the others. Before I could voice it outloud, he was gone. As he ran off, I had a feeling that his name was Paul.

As I looked around me, the rest of the wolves were guarding me, not helping the vampires. That would not do; I wanted all of them destroyed before the wolf and the Major came back.

Hmmm…decisions decisions. The black one, Sam, I knew needed to go help. Then there was the female…she needed to prove herself, which meant I wanted her destroying the newborns. That left me with four. I only needed two with me. I wanted the red one and the grey with black spots to stay with me. Jacob and Embry. The first was the one that was in love with my Iza.

As soon as I knew which ones I wanted to stay with me, the others joined the battle. I wondered how they knew what I wanted without me speaking to them…I'd ask Peter later, if I hadn't remembered by then.

The battle didn't take long with five vampires and four wolves. All the newborns were dead….except one. Why was there one alive, hiding behind the Cullens? The female wolf was growing, trying to get to the Newborn.

I looked closer at it, and noticed it was a girl, probably around fifteen, and sixteen. So, they were offering her protection. If they wanted to take on a newborn, then so be it.

I walked toward my female wolf with my two guards flanking me on both sides. I laid my hand on her head and told her to let the child newborn go.

"Your brothers are coming with two other vampires." I informed her, and she nodded as she moved to guard my back as I turned it on the Cullens.

Only seconds passed before the Major and the rest joined us. I saw Iza and smiled a little when she looked at me. Her eyes went wide and almost ran to be before she stopped herself.

"Jacob," I started, "switch with Paul, Seth you with Leah." They did, and I found it slightly odd that the wolves moving didn't look at me. Especially the sandy one. Hmm…I knew this wasn't the time or place yet. For what I didn't know, but we had other matters at hand.

Leah and Jake were standing in between Bella and the redhead and her Newborn lover.

I didn't like that the mind reader was holding my Iza, and I wanted him removed. "You, mind reader," I called and waited for him to look at me; when he did I continued. "Go stand by your family, Iza is safe."

And to prove it, Iza broke out of his hold and backed up slowly towards Sam, Jared, and Quil who surrounded her.

Hmm…how did I know their names? It probably had to do with my memories. Peter would inform me, yes.

"What the hell is going on here?" the red head hissed. She then proceeded to insult me which caused all the wolves and the Major to growl.

"Your judge," I responded, "so be nice. Now, I want to know what possessed you to create a newborn army, especially knowing that the Volturi would step in."

The mind reader opened his mouth by a glare from me took care of that. "I don't want to hear anyone but her. First, state you name. I don't want to keep calling you redhead."

She looked at me for a few seconds before her eyes widened and started looking quickly between me and the Major—who was standing between us and had arched his body protectively towards me. It seemed she realized who I was—not that I know who I am.

"My lady, forgive me, I didn't know it was you. My name is Victoria, and I created the army to avenge my mate, who they," pointing to the Cullens, "murdered."

Every single one of the Cullens, except the Major, tried to speak up. I was a tad bit annoyed and didn't want them to speak. A few seconds passed and none of them were talking. I followed their glares to the Major and gave him a smirk, to which he returned it.

"Please, go on, tell me what happened as to why they killed your mate in the first place."

She then continued to tell me that they had come to see the Cullens, and the James—her true mate…that poor boy, Riley, he seemed to think that he was hers—started to hunt the human.

"Humans are our food," she explained as she took a quick glance at the closely guarded girl. "James had her by right; she gave herself up, so they shouldn't have been able to do anything! Then they killed him. According to _your_ mate laws, no vampire, werewolf, or shifter can touch another's mate! That little boy killed him! I demanded repayment!" she screamed.

I looked down for a second at the ground and sighed. My mind turning over all these thoughts; I knew I had no choice. The law was the law; there was a damn good reason it was there in the first place.

I looked over at the Cullens. "Even if she was hunting your human, you still should not have killed her mate." I looked to Daddy Cullen, "you as the leader of this coven should know the laws. Before you turn or add more to your coven, the laws must be told. Ignorance is no excuse. The Cullen Coven owes Victoria a debt, and it will be repaid."

The boy and the mind reader started yelling about the injustice of killing their Bella and all that shit I had no care about. The little boy screamed a second later and begged Edward to not try and grab her. Apparently, he would die.

Did the boy know he would die anyway?

"Silence!" my voice was quite cold and unyielding. Everyone flinched. "I hate children; I really do. Neither of you seem to have grown up, despite being decades old, have you? Now, I never said that the debt was Izabél's life. You, Edward Cullen, were the one who killed her mate. So, it is only fair that you suffer the consequences for your actions."

Edward started to pitch a fit, looking over at his leader and demanded he do something about it.

Cullen just sighed; he looked very old and defeated then. "Edward, if she were Aro, yes I probably could get you out of this by saying you would join the Guard or something," this was met by a scoff.

Did this brat not care for his life?

"Even then it would be slight; these laws are special to Aro, and he doesn't ever bend them." Cullen turned to me. "My lady, is there anything I can do to change your mind? A call to Aro perhaps?"

I blinked; did he really think Aro could change my mind? "No, you have spoiled him for too long; a debt will be paid. Unless you want to pay it for him and leave your mate to suffer as you did Victoria?"

He shook his head quite quickly.

"Then it is decided. Victoria," I turned to address her. "You may have him."

Edward didn't even know what hit him. His head was off before he could blink.

The boy screamed. "How could you do that? You just broke your own laws! Edward had a mate too! Bella is his mate!"

I shook my head. "Iza is not his mate. I mean really, do you see the newborn over there? Look at his face and follow his gaze. Tell me she isn't _his_ mate."

They did as they were told and were quite shocked. I knew the newborn was struggling with not going to his mate and touching her, holding her. The wolves would attack if he got to close. I needed to do something before they destroyed my Iza. Something that I knew would hurt them dearly if they did…then they whimpered. The two by me started rubbing their noses into my hands and sides as if asking for forgiveness.

Then it clicked. Father said I was a half breed…he is a vampire and with the way these wolves respond to me, my mother must have been a shifter. As the confusion started to rise, I shoved it down.

I needed to focus back toward the matter at hand. Victoria.

"Now Victoria," she turned her head, the glee and elation was leaving her eyes fast. She had had her revenge now, and she was becoming empty again. I knew what I was about to do wasn't a punishment for her. It was a gift.

"Even though you took the debt matter into your own hands, you still broke other laws, and they have to be taken into account. You know which ones you broke, do you not?"

I watched her nod.

"You know the consequences?" she nodded again. She knew what was coming and she held her head high.

"Then so be it. For your crimes, you sentence is also death."

Now who to carry it out? My mind flashed to what I thought earlier about the female wolf, Leah. Yes, she would do nicely.

Leah took no time responded to my thoughts. Victoria was dead in a matter of seconds, just like Edward.

Just as Leah finished with her kill, I sensed four others coming toward us. By the looks and growls everyone else did as well. Everyone but Daddy Cullen were focused on them, he was too busy telling the wolves to leave before they arrived, saying something about them killing them all.

Like hell they would.

It didn't take long before the four cloaked in black cloaks with a necklace signifying they were with the Volturi came into view. I noticed two things as they arrived. Three couldn't stop starting at me, and one was looking behind the Cullens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon Says** : And, here, is the end.

 **Words/Pages** : 4, 220/10

 **Fixing Mistakes** Chapter 3

The blonde girl looked very emotional as she took me in. "Mother?"

I only blinked as her and the boy next to her about rushed me. Peter and Char was there in less than a second, blocking them from coming closer.

Mother? I had children?

I shoved what emotions were threatening to rise up. Peter had turned back to me, locked eyes with me. Those familiar red eyes comforted me, calmed me.

I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath. When I opened them again, I steeled myself.

"You seem familiar, child, but I cannot place you. Not too long ago, I was attacked and my memories come and go," as I said this, Bella makes her way to me and grips my hands tight.

"I'm sorry. I was so useless," I titled my head at her, making myself emotionless as she started to cry. I sighed instead, pulling her into a hug.

"It is not your fault, sister. If I had killed those bastards when they attacked us the first time..."

My eyes widened as the memories came through. I remembered mother...they killed her, and Bella had been caught up in the attack. They hadn't intended to hurt her, so they saved her. But the cost? I had to chase after her for thirty-five hundred years. Finding her only to lose her when I tried to break her from them and the cycle.

That was how I was in the South in the first place when I met the Major. I had just lost her, again, and when I met Peter and heard about the wars, I needed some type of release. That and I had been drawn there...

My eyes went to the Major, who only had eyes for me...

I was drawn to the wars after I lost her again. Jasper gave me back myself.

How could I have forgotten that?

He was my mate...

But I left him...I left him because I had felt her come back...and he let me go.

My heart broke then...how could we do that?

I _left_ my mate...maybe that is why I didn't want to remember...didn't want to feel.

But I needed him...she died again! If he had been with me, she wouldn't have died. I wouldn't have had to hunt her again.

Why did I leave him? Why did he let me go? Why did I not go find him after I lost her again?

I abandoned him...

Was it any wonder that he went after that boy? I hurt him...

I shoved all the emotions down, something I had gotten so good at these last few months.

I heard a few whimpers before the two nearest wolves nudged me. I sighed before leveling myself out. I pushed Bella away and focused on the four new vampires.

The girl didn't look hurt anymore; instead, she had steeled herself. Peter must have talked with her.

"I have taken care of the situation here. The laws have been fulfilled, so the Volutri is not needed. You can go home," I said. I needed to leave. Get away from all this; all the emotions the memories were giving me.

I still couldn't remember much after I left him, just vague impressions, and I wasn't keen on remembering more.

Not if it hurt.

Not if I felt like my soul was being ripped apart.

I turned around and started back the way I came.

Just like before, I could sense the wolves. One, Jacob, had stayed behind with Bella. She was leaning on him with all her strength as she stopped crying. She shouldn't be wasting her tears on me.

The rest of the wolves came with me, but I stopped not even five steps away when I heard growls.

Two vampires were trying to get near their charges.

One was Bella's vampire mate...Jacob was not keen on letting anyone near her again especially a vampire.

"Mother? We haven't seen you in three hundred years..." I heard a male voice, this time, call out to me.

Mother?

Mate?

That's a laugh. All I ever did was tear people apart. I interfered here because I was fixing some mistakes. Mistakes I made.

I was all about taking responsibility.

I had abandoned my mate. I gave him up and someone else took him. I had to live with that.

I was the reason why my sister had been tortured all these years...

I deserved to be alone.

I needed to cut ties with the lot of them. I had to free them...

I turned around, looking straight at the twins that I had found so many years ago. I found them abandoned themselves. I took them in, raised them, cared for them, loved them.

They didn't deserve...

Shut down those emotions...stupid girl. Haven't you learned from before?

But something first, "Jacob," I called his attention. "That one is Bella's mate; don't you dare kill him."

Jacob then gave a mournful howl and then snapped at me. The sandy wolf, Seth, stood between the two of us and bared his teeth back causing the female wolf, Leah to stand beside her brother incase Jacob attacked.

It confused me, but I ignored it as I snapped my fingers. "Enough. We are family; we are pack; there is no need to attack or bare your teeth at each other. Family is everything, and if we turn on family, what do we have left?"

The two male wolves looked down and I felt their shame at their display, but before I could think further on it, Bella took my attention.

"I don't understand. I thought Edward was my mate."

Her words caused the vampire that was a second away from claiming her to clench his teeth. Hard. It took all the control he had not to react to that.

"I never liked Edward. In fact, just thinking of him makes me want to kill him. Jane, do you want to kill your twin's mate?" I asked in a calm voice as I tried to prove a point, and the blonde girl just shook her head in reply.

Bella blinked. "Alec has a mate?"

I titled my head at her before raising an eyebrow. "You are not very observant, are you? That girl the blonde Cullen female is trying to hid is his mate. Which, if she was smart, she would let the girl go join her mate before he destroys the lot of you for keeping him away from her." I warned causing the big Cullen male to snatch his mate toward him and put a good distance between them and everyone else.

The newborn looked like she wanted to bolt until she actually looked at Alec. It only took a few seconds of looking into each other's eyes before she was by his side, trying to curl into him.

I had a feeling that while Jane was happy that her twin find his mate, she was feeling left out.

I knew what it felt like having people close to you surrounded by mates.

Caius...had been my first love, and I honestly thought he had been my mate. Until I saw him find Athenadora.

Maybe Jasper had found a mate in the little boy. Maybe what we had wasn't a real mating. It happened before.

I looked at the twins a few more moments before nodding to myself. "Come, little ones. I think it is time we made our way home. Do not inform Aro. I do not want him prepared for my arrival. The last time I told him I was coming, he threw a week long party before locking my in a room with Caius." I had been so annoyed by that.

I could handle my own problems, thank you very much.

Demetri chuckled. "I remember that. Master Caius ended up losing a hand, and Master Aro hasn't been the same since you punished him," he had a smirk on his face before he casually mentioned, "he still flinches every time someone mentions a baseball bat."

I grinned evilly. "Lovely," I replied before giving that group a follow me motion with my hand and turned about to leave but those stupid Cullens stopped me.

"My Lady," the leader said hesitantly, "What happens next?"

I turned and glared at him, burying my emotions again, before going blank. "You will stop involving yourself with humans. You lost a coven member because you try and play human. How many humans are dead because of your idiotic handling of a childe?"

Cullen's eyes widened before he argued back only for me to give him an unimpressed look. When he was done, I wanted to bash his hand in.

He clearly cared for his 'family,' but the idiot clearly didn't understand what it meant to be a vampire.

If he couldn't fix his mistakes, then I would fix them for him. After all, this was why I was here.

"Since you seem incapable of figuring out where you went wrong, I am going to have to do it for you. This animal diet seems to be fucking up your brain and the cause for all this death. You claim to want to protect humans, which is why you hunt animals, but all this death is on your hands. How many newborns were ripped from their lives? How many were murdered to feed them? What would have happened if they weren't stopped here? More death. You and your "family" are going to be punished. You will all report to Volterra to Aro and be educated on what exactly is a vampire and our laws. And, you will no longer feed from animals. Flex, Demetri, make sure the Cullens make their way to Volterra for reeducating." I ordered, the two of them before turning back to the Cullens. "If I find that any of your neglected your punishment and ran, we will chase, and I will burn you."

I heard the little boy gasp, his eyes going unfocused.

Nothing I need to be concerned about.

"Mother, allow me to accompany them. I will make sure that they return with us. I will see you at home," Jane asked of me, and who was I to deny her?

I agreed, and as soon as I did, one of the wolves, gray with black spots, nudged me. I looked at him and knew instantly what he wanted.

A small smile graced my lips and the rest of the wolves made howls to match. I chuckled before nudging him toward her.

My eyes went to Alec who only raised an eyebrow as he wondered what was happening but I only gave him an amused smile. He'd find out soon. I shooed him away with my hands next, "Connect with your mate, I will see you at home in a few days."

The rest of the wolves crowded around me, tried of the interruptions. I hadn't been this content in a long time. Being around the wolves made me feel...okay. I felt like I could feel around them. Steady. Solid. Grounded.

I gave Peter and Char a look, and they disappeared. They would find me when they wanted to. One of the wolves nudged me, bending down so I could climb on. The sandy one that I was afraid to look at...

I climbed on and let them lead me away from the battle. As the wolves ran, I smelt the fire and the burning of the newborns.

So, the Major was finally doing something, huh? About time.

I closed my eyes briefly, just letting the memories and the emotions I didn't want to feel settle over me.

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep on the sandy wolf until I opened them again and found myself in a bed with a male human leaning up against the bed, asleep as well.

As if he was keeping watch over me but had fallen asleep too. It was adorable.

As I continued to look at him, a certain emotion started to feel me before I crushed it down.

Not again.

I wouldn't hurt anyone again like that.

As quietly as I could, I got up and exited the room, then the house, and when I came outside onto the porch of the house, it was night.

"You didn't sleep but half a day," a female voice spoke.

I turned to my right and knew it was Leah.

I nodded to her and returned my gaze to the sky.

"I didn't understand at first why all of us were connected, why even as wolves we could hear you, talking to you. Not to mention how protective we are of you," I hmmed to her words letting her know I was listening. "I realized it. You're one of us. Different, yes, older, but one of us. Did you never stop shifting?" she asked, curious.

I turned to her and gave her a bitter smile. "I've never shifted. That was not a gift I inherited from my mother. Bella, though, when she awakens will have that gift. I took more after our father. We are half-breeds, Leah. I can connect with all of you because my mother was a shifter, but my father was a vampire. Once Bella awakens, she will take all the gifts we inherited from mother. I've only been able to use them because the two of us connected to each other when we merged. They were trying to take Bella again, but I interfered, and the two of us mixed somewhat."

"What did they do to you?" Leah asked, trying not to get angry that we were attacked.

"The two vampires have gifts. One, from what I can tell, de-ages you, repressing your body. It's why Bella hasn't awakened yet and my body isn't at full strength. The other wipes your memories, but I was the one who got the full blast of that. Lucky for me, I'm strong enough to resist so everything wasn't lost. Though, if I'm honest, I would mind some of it leaving me forever."

Leah was quiet for a moment. "I can imagine living a long time, there might be things you've seen you wished you could unsee."

I nodded, "Or done things you wish never happened."

Like leaving my mate.

Worst mistake of my life, and I was going to pay for it until my eternity ended.

"I won't ask how a shift and a vampire can be mates considering Embry and Jane..." Leah trailed off, trying to come to terms with that.

I chuckled. "We only know about them because Embry looked into her eyes though she didn't look in his until later. You should try it sometime; you might find your imprint."

She looked freaked out at that; it made me wonder if she actually wanted to find her a mate.

Either way, that was her issue. I needed to leave my own shit came back to bit me.

As I took the necessary steps to get off the porch and away from the house, Leah got over her shock.

"Maybe you should take your own advice," the girl said quietly.

I stopped as the Major came to my mind. Caius.

"I did. Once upon a time, and what do you know? I fucked it up. But it doesn't matter. Nature fixes itself. There's a reason Bella has two mates, Leah," I hinted before I started to walk away again.

"So you believe you don't deserve a mate? That's bullshit. Look what you did today. You Avenged a mate wrong, probably saved the pack, got rid of that douceward, not to mention, the mates you—"

I cut her off. "Fixing mistakes is what I did. Don't make it as if I'm some Savior. I'm the reason all this shit happened, so I had to clean up my mess. That's all there was to it."

Leah didn't respond until I was almost at the edge of the woods which wasn't even fifty foot from the porch. "So just because you don't deserve a mate, does that mean your mate should be punished?"

I didn't understand why she was pushing this. Why did she give a damn about Jasper?

"He's better off without me. After all, what kind of mate abandons her mate? He's moved on which is his right. He deserves someone who can always put him first. I can't. I've spent three thousand years trying to...it's too late." I whispered the last part before I disappeared.

The howls that followed my escape haunted my steps and my heart.

~FM~

Peter and Char were waiting for me at the line that the wolves wouldn't cross.

Peter had his solider face on, but Char couldn't keep her face clear.

At this moment, I really didn't want to deal with her shit, but they had put up with me since the attack, so I felt I owed them something.

"What is it, Char?" I tried to keep my voice clear of any annoyance I felt, but when Peter titled his head, I knew it came out.

Char tried to calm herself, but it didn't help. "What about the Major?"

Four words and they made me want to rip her head off. "That is none of your business," I replied coldly before turning away from her and going north.

I would have thought she would know better than to mention him to me.

Why did she have to rub him in my face?

What did she expect me to do? Push myself back into his life, demanding he get rid of his mate, because if he was mine, then why would he have gained a new one?

Stupid whore.

I had run long enough to reach Seattle. My mind may have been a jumbled mess, but I still remembered a few things. Things like how to make my way to Volterra.

When I reached the private airstrip, Peter sans Char was waiting on me. I wonder if he knew that if she was around me, I'd rip her head off?

With most of my memories back, I had started to let my emotions slip. I was tired of holding them in.

Tired of losing...

Three thousand years on this earth, and what did I have to show for it?

Nothing but pain, so what was the point?

Bella was free. She had two mates who would protect her and see her through her awakening. Maybe said awakening was, in fact, waiting on her being mated?

Who the hell knew?

I would go to Volterra, mix and socialize, then I would leave. Leave to find father and ask him for my first and last favor. If he denied me, I'm sure Stefan and Vladmir would help me. They like me...

Peter gripped my hand to bring me back to the present. "The choice is yours..."

I know I looked confused causing him to chuckle and lead me to the plane that was mine.

"I'm not telling you what to do, just know that despite what you think, there are options," he told me quietly.

Peter was interfering just like Char, but I couldn't be annoyed or mad at him. He had been my rock all this time, and I knew he wouldn't mention it if he wasn't looking out for me. And it was the way Char was talking about this shit that made me mad. She had no right to talk to me about the Major, worrying _for_ him. Peter was all about me. How the fuck were they mates? I had never really been close to Char, never really wanted to. But Peter? I liked Peter.

Always have and always would.

Maybe in another life he'd be my mate...

Doubtful. I'd probably have just as much horrible luck as I do now.

But was Peter right? Did I need to talk with Jasper?

I felt so fucking hollow right now...but I shouldn't be because Jasper couldn't be my mate.

If he was, I would have never left him and he wouldn't have let me. He wouldn't have found a mate in the little boy...

"Alice isn't my mate, darlin'," a quiet voice said behind me causing me to stiffen before just letting the 'tired' feeling sweep me up.

So the Major was actual doing shit now? Actually taking control of the situation? About damn time.

"Are the newborns burned?" I questioned, still facing away from him. "Your mess cleared up?"

Jasper immediately responded, "Everything taken care of. The bodies are gone, and their base of operations is cleared up. The humans are taken care of as well," he trailed off. His way of asking me if I wanted to know how the humans ended up writing this serial disappearance off.

But I didn't care. As long as there was no exposure, no humans still wondering what the fuck was going on, then I was good.

"Good. About time you took care of the situation. Tell me, did Edward and Victoria's death give you enough freedom to get your balls back?" I turned around them and gave him an unimpressed stare. "The Major I knew would have never let this happened. Hell, the moment he met the Cullens he would have set them straight. But you didn't. Instead, some little boy got your balls, tore away your entire self, replaced it with someone I don't recognize..."

Someone I didn't want anything to do with.

Jasper didn't show any emotion on his face, but I felt his anger. "What did you expect? You _left_ me. You didn't want me to come with you," as he continued, his accent got stronger. "Maybe if I had, you wouldna got ya ass handed to ya and got your memories and body fucked with. But ya didn't want me with ya, so what was I supposed to think? Ya didn't want the Major helping, so ya left me thinkin' I was a monster ya were so eager to get away from. Ya didn't want _me_ , so I didn't want to be me. What did you expect?"

I looked down at the ground. Did he really think I didn't want him? That I thought he was a monster? If he was a monster, then I was something much worse.

It made sense though, how he became some pussy pushover. Why he took up with someone who beat him down and made him into something that wasn't him.

I let out a bitter laugh as I turned to Peter. "See? This is why I shouldn't be here. I should have never listened to you, Peter. I should have just went Chile like I was going to. Nothing like this happens when I'm with Vladimir. None of this shit," I waved a hand a Jasper, "would have happened! Look what I did!" the last part was a whisper.

I shook my head, knowing that I what I did, unintentionally to Jasper, was unforgiveable. I hated myself so much.

I had hurt my mate.

This was why I didn't deserve anything.

I left Jasper, and it killed me. The other memories started coming back then. How I had met up with those bastards twice after Jasper and I parted. I was too late the first time, but I managed to keep her away from then before she awakened. Because that was what they were waiting for. They wanted her to awaken so they could mold her into what they wanted. Be her mentors. Gain her trust and turn her against our father.

I was weak being that far away from Jasper. The pain was too much, and I lost her. When the second time came around and she was Isabella Swan...a part of me was hoping that by taking the hit, taking their attack, that I would be put out of my misery.

Because if I was feeling like this, Jasper was feeling it too.

And in that moment, I hated myself more than I ever have. Enough to want to die. To not be the horrible, cruel woman I had become.

And that was why I lost my memories and my body regressed more than Bella's did.

Just as I was about to shove my emotions away again, the soul consuming pain and self-hatred, it was gone. Replaced my arms that held me tight, promising me that they would never let me go.

I never even noticed that Peter had run off.

I didn't notice anything other than Jasper holding me, his emotions washing over me, consuming me.

He was angry, hurt, betrayed, and so many other things I caused him, but I could feel his love for me.

His forgiveness.

"When you feel like that, I don't like it," he whispered in my ear as he squeezed me even tighter.

Feeling this cocktail of emotions, I knew we both hurt each other, we both made so many mistakes, but, well, didn't I say it before? I came back to fix them all. I'd start with Jasper, and then I'd make sure the others were okay too.

Besides, there was some howling that I need to take care of. After all, pack was family, and you didn't abandon family. Maybe, it was time for all of us to be happy. Maybe we all deserved a mate.


End file.
